


What's in a Name?

by EmotionalDorito



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalDorito/pseuds/EmotionalDorito
Summary: Every day the mystery man comes in to order coffee. Every day he uses a different name. The group of baristas and regulars who witness this see no choice but to try and befriend him and discover his secrets, having some fun along the way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	What's in a Name?

“Hey Princey,” Virgil called from where he sat on the counter. “It’s nearly one o’clock.”

Roman swatted at him with his dishcloth. “You know you’re not supposed to sit there Virgil, it’s intimidating the other patrons.” Virgil clambered down with a smirk as he did every time. He believed that somewhere deep down Roman probably found it endearing. After all, he always welcomed Virgil back the next day with minimal complaining. “Just a few minutes left. What’s your call this time?”

“I reckon it’ll be Declan, I think it suits him!” Patton bounded to the sink holding a stack of mugs and plates.

Logan looked up from the textbook in front of him. “He used Declan a few weeks ago.”

“Well, maybe he forgot!”

“I don’t think he forgets anything,” Virgil said. From the cautious confidence with which the mystery man held himself to the suit he wore, everything about him appeared professional and serious. “My bet is on… Loki. Seems like the kinda mythology stuff he’d be into. Logan?”

“As ridiculous as I think this is-”

“You say that every time,” interrupted Roman.

“Because I think it’s ridiculous every time. I’ll still partake though, as even I am susceptible to peer pressure. I believe he’ll say Gilbert.” Everyone erupted into laughter around him.

“Gilbert? What kind of a name is that?” Roman chuckled.

“Who do you think he is, the pet cat of a rich family?” Virgil snorted.

“I don’t think anyone has used the name Gilbert in the last fifty years!” Patton giggled.

“I maintain my position, it’s a plausible option.” Logan defended himself, jokingly pretending to hit Virgil over the head with his textbook, as he was sitting closest to him. “How about you Roman?”

“Hmm, this time I’ll play it safe with George. The usual wager?” His friends nodded. A jar of Crofter’s Jam was usually at stake although it had only been won once by Logan when he got lucky with the name ‘Cecil’. Roman checked the wall clock. Right as it turned to 1 PM the bell above the door rang, signifying a new customer. Sure enough, there he was.

He walked up to the till tipping his hat to the men who were staring at him with varying levels of subtlety. "I'll take whatever has the most caffeine you can give me, legally or not.”

“Got a deadline coming up?” Roman asked as he jotted down his go-to from when he was still overworked and sleep-deprived in highschool.

“I think you’ll find…” The man smirked, making a point of looking at the barista’s nametag, despite having interacted with him every weekday the last few months. “ _Roman,_ that it’s none of your business.

“Well I’ll need a name for your order, so we don’t get yours mixed up with another customer's.” That was a blatant lie and they all knew it. Apart from them, there were only a few people dotted around the cafe, none of whom were waiting for an order or in the queue to put one in. 

“Loki,” he said with a steely tone. The others glanced at each other as Virgil pretended to cough, trying to hide the grin on his face. He’d be sure to remind the others for that jar of Crofter’s when he could. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Roman said, nodding to Virgil in congratulations, then passing Patton the cup on which he wrote the order. “That’ll be four dollars and twenty-five cents.”

While making the coffee Patton called out, “Are you ever planning on telling us our real name?” 

“Not particularly, considering we’re complete strangers.”

“That doesn’t have to be the case,” Logan said. “My name is Logan, I’m currently in college. You’re already familiar with Roman who took your order, he’s an actor, although he rarely gets roles.” Roman glared daggers at him. “In the meantime, he works here. The man preparing your coffee is Patton, the only other one of us employed by this establishment. he’s currently on his gap year, and lastly, that’s Virgil who-”

“-who doesn’t think you should be telling our whole life story to a man whose name we don’t even know.” He hissed at Logan. 

“Coffee for Loki!” Patton called out. 

“...That would be me.”

“Well then,” Patton grinned, handing the gloved man his drink. “Now that you know us, how about you hang out with us sometimes?” He pulled out a notepad and pen from his apron pockets and quickly jotted something down, before ripping it out. “Here’s my number if you decide that’s something you’d like.”

‘Loki’ appeared taken aback. “I’ll consider it.” Coffee and slip of paper in hand, he walked out.

“Are you _sure_ Pat? We don’t know anything about him.” 

Patton ruffled Virgil's hair. “It’ll be fine kiddo. We’ll meet outside in broad daylight, plus he seems friendly enough. I think he might need some good friends like us.”

“Not to mention we’re all dying to know his name.” Roman chimed in.

That evening, Patton received a text stating plainly ‘This is the man from the cafe.” He couldn’t have been happier to be hearing from him. Eventually, they arranged to meet on a Sunday outside the Cafe, deciding to have a picnic at a nearby park.

Logan had been the first to arrive, being a big believer in ‘early is on time and on time is late.’ He was closely followed by Virgil. To their surprise, the mystery man was the next to show up, carrying a picnic basket instead of his usual briefcase, dressed far more casually, although still respectably with a button-up shirt and straight-leg black jeans. 

“Hey, dude, what’s with the basket?”

“I was informed I was going to attend a picnic so I prepared accordingly.”

“Oh, that’s pretty smart. Most of us are useless in a kitchen so we're just going to stop by the supermarket and grab whatever has the most sugar in it. So whatcha got in the basket, ya dork?”

“You heathens. You can’t even cook? _Great_ life skills you’ve got.” He smacked away Virgil's reaching hand. “And they’re cinnamon cookies. Homemade because _some_ of us can actually bake.”

“Cookies? Can I have one?” Patton skipped down the path to them. He hugged Virgil and high-fived Logan. Turning to the mystery man he hesitated before taking a step back, not wanting to invade his personal space. To Patton's surprise, the man stuck his hand out for a handshake, giving him his best attempt at a friendly smile.

“When we set up the picnic. I was sure to make enough for all of you.” There were a few minutes of awkward small talk before Roman walked around the corner, coming to their rescue.

“Sorry for being late! But, like, not actually, because I blame whoever decided to meet this early, everyone knows I need my beauty sleep.” All together they strolled down the round to a nearby supermarket, where true to their word, they did, in fact, buy an extensive amount of sugary snacks and drinks. 

With Roman there, the tense atmosphere started to dissipate and they began talking more casually. Although the man didn’t say much about himself, he showed interest in what the others said about themselves, occasionally making playful digs at them. 

They found themselves sitting in a local park on a collection of picnic blankets Patton brought with him. The sun was beaming down on them as they shared around their various snacks and stories about their weeks. Finally allowed to try the cookies the men jumped to the opportunity like animals on their prey.

“Mhm!” Patton exclaimed as he swallowed his bite. “This is incredible! I had no idea you were such a skilled baker.” The others followed suit with eager compliments.

A soft smile played on the man’s lips. “I’m glad you all like it, it’s been a long time since I've baked for anyone.” When he didn’t elaborate, Roman decided to swiftly change topics.

“So...I’d say we’re not complete strangers anymore. Don’t suppose that means you’d be willing to tell us your name now?”

“Roman!” Patton scolded, worried he’d upset the man, but he simply took it in his stride.

“Someday.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll tell you all someday.”

Over the coming weeks, the group discovered many things about the man. When they went to the zoo they found he had an affinity for snakes, leading to the development of the nickname ‘Snake Man’. When they dragged him to their favourite arcade they discovered he was far less composed when he lost, catching them off guard with colourful language they hadn’t heard from him before. What surprised them the most however was discovering how much they enjoyed spending time with him. He slotted into their friend dynamic so _cleanly_ that it was as if they’d known each other for years. 

As to his actual life, throughout the various meetings they had, they had learned the man was a lawyer, and that he had recently transferred locally so he didn’t know many people. 

“Well, you know us! We’re your friends right?” Patton said as they sat on the curb of a convenience store parking lot. 

“Did I hear someone say friends?” Roman said as he walked out with Logan, carrying five energy drinks and a jar of Crofter’s that he subsequently threw at Virgil. Virgil laughed as he caught it, shocked his friend had remembered.

The man, donning his regular hat, struggled to process the sentiment. “Friends?”

“That’s basically what this is.” Roman said. “ You talk with us nearly every day and are literally hanging out with us right now. Although friends usually know each other's freaking names,” He gave the man a pointed look. “I’d consider us friends. Unless you don’t want to be our friend?”

“No, I do. I’ll tell you my name.”

Virgil started choking on his drink as Patton’s eyes grew wide. “I was just kidding Snakeman, there’s no pressure,” Roman reassured him. 

“I agree with Roman, don’t feel as if you have to-”

“Just,” He interrupted. “Be nice about it. Especially you Roman.” The called-out man gasped in offence. “There’s a reason I haven’t told you so far. I used to get teased pretty bad about it throughout my entire school life. It left me a little...troubled.” He shook off the sorrowful expression seeing his newly designated friends appearing concerned.

He took a deep breath. “My name… is Janus.”

There was a moment of silence during which Roman was visibly attempting to suppress his laughter. Virgil elbowed him in the ribs, hissing about being a good friend. Then he turned to the man. “Janus is a super cool name. Guess having silly old names is something we have in common now.”

“...Janus.” Patton said it slowly as if the sounds were foreign to him. His eyes were closed with concentration as he took it in before he suddenly exclaimed. “I love it! It has such fancy energy to it. Definitely suits you. Thank you for trusting us with it, Janus.”

“The name is quite suitable, all things considered, with the Roman god Janus representing beginnings and transitions among other things. Not to get too sentimental but this here could be considered a new beginning for you, for all of us, with you being a new friend. Hopefully, one we have for a long time.”

The attention turned to Roman whose face turned bright red with the effort of regaining composure. “I uh, I should probably apologize. It took me a little off guard but in my defence it’s a funny name. It’s nice though, I swear. And I promise not to tease you about it, not even a little bit.”

Janus began to tear up, just the slightest bit. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you, you’re all good friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this one! I wrote it last year as a submission for a zine that never went ahead but I'm still very proud of it and super excited to post it! I definitely couldn't have finished this one without my incredible beta reader.


End file.
